Merica review
Welcome to my review of 76017 Captain 'Murica vs Nazis Hydra. -insrt pic- ;Info * Minifigures: 3 * Piece count is 172 * Released in April 2014. * Price: $20US/$40AU Box You really want me to put an opinion on a box? Okay... It's your average run of the mill box, happy? Minifigures Three minifigures to talk about, let's get onto it! ;Captain America when Captain america throws his mighty shield... Yeah, so first of we have a new variant of Captain America. Much better than his 2012/Avengers variant. No more tan skin, more accurate, and much better. I'actually think this fig looks a lot like Cap looks like in the Avengers movie - the colours seem more accurate. But yeah. I really hate the show this is based off, but the design is pretty good. The shield I believe is lighter than the Avengers 2012 variant, too. ;Red Skull Here we have Elrond Red Skull. He is not a bad addition to the set, but feels dull. I'm not really a fan of Hydra that much, I mean I do HAIL HYDRA, but in the modern day, it seems hard to make them relevant. Hydra are really just neo-nazis these days, but just aren't interesting. Anyway - good figure, useful to have etc. ;HYDRA agent I really like this figure. I was very surprised that we didn't get one of these guys sooner, but this is a perfect fit. I love the design, and the useful green torso. Not to mention that this is the perfect army starter. Immense detailing on his figure, and also the very cool design just makes him good. The Build A good 20-30 minute build, whilst taking photos and such. Not too exciting, but the final model is decent. I'd like to point out the fact the instructions weren't as scrunched up or folded as other sets. The Set I think this set is pretty much like the Vampyre Hearse from the Monster Fighters theme - I can explain why. * It has our protagonist on a motorcycle. * The villain's minion. * And the villain holding the moonstone (or in this case, cosmic cube). Anyway. ;Cap's Cycle Much better than the cycle from 2012 - but also still dull. It actually kind of fits in the Quinjet - kind of. The shield holder is the only real thing on the cycle, but it is just dull. Why not add something else? ;The Hail Hydra tank Incredibly ugly design, so bad I had to fix it up with spare pieces. The ugly tank looks like a really bad LDD moc by someone who doesn't know how to build on LDD, or use proper design. I'll start off the with horrible zone where Red Skull sits. There's a 4x4 open zone behind from where Red Skull sits. A lot of wasted room. Couldn't they have put like a small cosmic cube holder or something? It is just lazy. And then you have the turret part at the top - once again - lazily designed. I addedin a few angular grill pieces to buff it up a little, as it feels incomplete. It really irks me when LEGO do this. A $40AU LEGO set with 3 good figures....then 2 ugly builds, lacking originality or design idea. It looks better once you add your own ideas and flare into it - otherwise it just looks bad. Really bad. I think I'm being too harsh. Overall It's not that this is a bad set - I do like it - it just seems very incomplete. The figures are all good - but the tank just isn't. To anyone wondering if they should get it - I'd say...yes. Only if you really like Cap America, or Hydra. Very few interesting pieces in this, so not a customiser's delight, either. -Nightingale